


i don't have to leave anymore (what i have is right here)

by adorkable



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, road story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Горы Ирландии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't have to leave anymore (what i have is right here)

**Author's Note:**

> малине!

_Тебе скоро будет сорок, чего ты хочешь?_

_Сниматься в фильмах, продолжать и дальше заниматься фотографией, живописью, искать свое место, свой дом._

***

– Прекрати пропадать, мои разговоры не могут быть настолько скучными.

– Они и не такие, все дело в дороге.

– Наводит на мысли?

– Да.

– И они нужны тебе?

– На самом деле нет, но приятно иногда вспомнить что-то из прошлого.

– Если оно хорошее, то, конечно.

– Что, у тебя не так?

– Да, память странная штука. Моя, так точно. Ничего толкового не приходит на ум, когда это так нужно.

– Ладно, давай лучше расскажешь мне ту историю про Рассела.

Со второго раза Дин находит специальную ручку под сидением, надавливает на нее и откидывается назад. Перед глазами потолок, повернуть в голову в сторону – зелень, сплошная зелень, как мох, которым в далеком прошлом оброс весь задний двор. Эйдан сидит в капюшоне и солнцезащитных очках, но продолжает щуриться, Дин не видит, но за прошедшие пару дней точно успел запомнить некоторые особенности поведения Эйдана. Главным было то, что он не любил слушать радио, когда у него был попутчик.

Нет, Эйдан любил говорить, и больше, чем говорить, он любил только слушать чужие рассказы. Так что Дин просто ждал, пока батарейка сядет, и можно будет поменяться ролями.

***

– И что теперь?

– Сядь.

– Сесть? То есть не будет никаких фотографий того, как я опираюсь на нее или...

– Сядь, Эйдан.

– Дальше я хоть смогу сам решать, как именно мне сесть?

– Да.

Дин стоит рядом, ветер постоянно касается его волос, Эйдан смотрит на него, на машину позади них. Кругом нет людей, вообще. Они видели какую-то семью, но это было полчаса назад, это было далеко от Бен-Балбена. Земля едва теплая, Эйдан садится на нее, и, не долго думая, принимает позу йога и смотрит в объектив. Он не слышит, но точно знает, что Дин нажимает на кнопку ровно десять раз. 

Девять кадров нормальные, на одном же Эйдан строит рожу, просто не способный удержаться от ребячества.

– Автоспуск?

– Давай.

Чуть позже, когда они находятся уже совсем далеко, Дин показывает Эйдану фотографию.

Трава и гора, а между ними два улыбающихся парня.

– Что ты хотел без штатива?

– Мне нравится.

На самом деле, Эйдану тоже. И это совсем не секрет.

***

– И что, никогда не хотелось?

– Нет, так проще. Когда отметаешь все лишнее.

– Что за глупые запреты.

– Это не запрет, просто граница.

– Граница это и есть запрет. Ставишь ее ты или кто-то еще.

Дин едет медленно, он не наслаждается видами, просто прохлада, оседающая на пальцах, дарит чувство умиротворения. Похоже, что Эйдану это совсем не нравится, он вертится и никак не может выбрать какое-то одно положение. 

Ему неуютно и он достает Дина, все логично.

– Я ведь не ставлю тебе никаких запретов.

– Причем тут я? Мы говорим о тебе и о том, чего ты в жизни сделать не успел и, возможно, никогда не сделаешь.

– Это играет большую роль для тебя?

Всю дорогу Эйдан кусает губы и натягивает рукава толстовки до кончиков пальцев. Он беспокойно спит, пока Дин пытается не вглядываться в темноту слишком сильно.

***

– Нокнари. Произнеси это.

– Нокнари, и что?

– Не чувствуешь? Оно урчит, само название урчит.

– Тебе нужно нормально поспать, смотри, уже фотоаппарат не можешь нормально держать.

– Зря ты так, я ведь и обидеться могу.

– Только сделай пару снимков, и можешь обижаться хоть до самого Керри.

– Ты с ума сойдешь, если я не буду с тобой говорить так долго.

– Возьмем попутчика.

– Нет уж, давай, сними это с себя.

Несколько суматошных движений и Эйдан уже в одной черной футболке. Толстовка так и остается валяться на земле, Эйдан облизывает губы и подмигивает Дину. Щелк-щелк.

– Посмотри в сторону.

– Может, мне еще задом к тебе стать?

Он не в настроении, но не хочет перегнуть палку, так что Дин получает свои кадры.

– Здесь, вообще-то потрясающе красиво.

– Мы можем задержаться.

Эйдан не против, ему нравится слушать Дина и одновременно с этим впитывать в себя красоту Ирландии, скрытую раньше. Как будто правильные разговоры изменили все вокруг.

– Было бы отлично.

Отобрав у Дина фотоаппарат, Эйдан делает несколько снимков. На память им двоим.

***

Горы огромные, мощные, они видели столько, сколько Дин и не мечтал бы увидеть. Почва под ногами неровная, стопы уже начали ныть, а Эйдан же продолжает упорно двигаться вперед.

Дин смотрит на него – светлая кожа, не скрытая за отросшими волосами и неброской одеждой. Почему она все еще светлая? От постоянной дороги у Дина появился тот самый «водительский загар», у Эйдана – нет. К нему не липнет никакой цвет. Кожа белая, волосы черные, как в старых фильмах. Только рот постоянно яркий, Дину нравится фотографировать Эйдана. Выхватывать редкие вспышки цвета.

Движения. 

Горы не двигаются, только ползут с каждым годом все ниже и ниже, люди и не успевают замечать. Дин представляет, что сам утаптывает гору. Шаг за шагом, продолжая идти.

– Чувствуешь себя на вершине мира?

Они смотрят вниз, далеко вниз, откуда так долго поднимались.

Но все дело не в этом, дело не в расстоянии, не в желании.

Это компания, настроение. Мысли, жажда сделать еще один вдох, чуть сильнее, чуть дольше.

– Да, мы на вершине.

***

Подобный опыт – первый в жизни Эйдана. У них есть машина, деньги, телефоны (большую часть времени отключенные), спальные мешки, запас одежды. Очень редко они спят в гостиницах, там важнее не отдохнуть, а принять душ. Дину хорошо – волосы короткие, пачкаются не так быстро, а Эйдану не хочется снова стричься, так что он чаще собирает волосы в хвост. Так и мороки меньше, и в глаза не лезут.

Иногда, он, сидя на пассажирском месте, опускает стекло и мешает движению воздушного потока.

– Смотри.

Дин отвлекается от дороги и Эйдан закрывает свои глаза, подставляя лицо ветру.

– Еще язык высуни.

Губы соленые, Эйдан смеется, Дин тихо вторит ему. 

Дорога идет и идет вперед. Пальцы у Эйдана постоянно мерзнут, и плевать, включена ли печка и закрыты ли окна.

Когда Эйдан засыпает в дороге, неудобно прижавшись виском к стеклу, Дин всегда накрывает его пледом. Каждый раз он будит Эйдана, но сам вряд ли подозревает об этом.

***

– Мы находимся на самой высокой точке Северной Ирландии.

– Убери телефон, Эйдан.

– Ты хоть знаешь кто такой этот Донард?

– Один из последователей Патрика.

– Это так подло с твоей стороны.

– Не простишь себе.

– Я сказал именно так, как хотел сказать.

– Мы продолжаем обсуждать совершенно ненужную тему.

– Ты не выспался?

– Нет.

– У тебя опять болит спина? Массаж?

– Прекрати, Эйдан. Повернись, дай мне достать фотоаппарат.

Мимо проходят парочки пожилых туристов, все они улыбаются и Дину и Эйдану. Они улыбаются самому дню и этому месту.

– Тебе бы стоило поучиться у них.

– Да, а теперь сделай мне одолжение.

Эйдан осторожно кладет рюкзак на землю и забирается на каменное ограждение. Выглядит он при этом совершенно недовольно, но Дин делает фото.

– Знаешь, дай мне тоже щелкнуть пару снимков?

Дин не сопротивляется и Эйдан снимает его, автоматически нажимает на кнопку, уже не смотря в кадр. Легко спрыгнув на землю, Дин быстро приводит Эйдана в себя.

– Так, ладно, хватит. Я не сомневаюсь в твоих способностях, но батарейки может не хватить.

– У меня есть с собой.

– Хочешь продолжить снимать?

– Да мы только забрались сюда, конечно хочу.

– Хорошо.

Рюкзак совсем ничего не весит, там только вода и печенье. Перед Дином маячит Эйдан, иногда забегая вперед и подслушивая чужого экскурсовода.

– И что бы ты без меня делал?

_Щелк_.

***

Море неспокойное, брызги летят во все стороны, Эйдан только хохочет над Дином, который старается увернуться от воды.

– В чем дело? Не настроен купаться?

– Мы ведь не за этим тут.

– Я не понял, вопрос это был или нет.

– Утверждение.

– С тобой скучно.

– Нет, со мной просто потрясно.

Эйдан смотрит на Дина, который начинает разуваться.

– Я не стану приглашать тебя.

– Хорошо, понял.

Рюкзак остается в окружении двух пар кроссовок. Вода принимает их быстро, оставляя капли на коже.

– Все еще недоволен?

– Купаться я точно не собираюсь.

– Ладно.

Стоит Дину отвлечься на заходящее солнце, как Эйдан, набрав гость воды, обливает его.

– Скотина!

– Не будь таким ханжой, Дин.

Ничего подобного Эйдан не устраивал уже очень давно. В конец концов, Дин начинает смеяться, отплевываясь от брызг, и ни в чем не уступает Эйдану.

Вода капает с них, Эйдан с трудом удерживается от желания покрутить головой, отряхиваясь.

– Стоило того.

Следы Дина смывает быстро, но Эйдан успевает пройтись по некоторым из них. Перекрыть своими.

Солнце медленно заходит, искрами отражаясь на влажной шее Дина.

Эйдан вдыхает глубоко, ощущая, что все еще находится на горе.

***

– Мы не пропустили поворот.

– Пропустили, смирись.

– Нет, я ведь посмотрел карту, и навигатор молчал.

– Просто развернись.

– Я не хочу.

– Тогда поехали дальше.

– У нас маршрут.

– Ты издеваешься надо мной, и действуешь еще хуже мигрени.

– Выпей таблетку.

– Разверни машину.

– Нет.

– Тогда хотя бы остановись?

– Зачем?

– Я смогу открыть дверь и свалить от тебя.

Это действует, Эйдан тормозит, даже не бьет по тормозам как взбесившийся водитель, а спокойно паркует машину. Мимо проезжают грузовики, кто-то сигналит им. Эйдан выглядит не очень довольным. 

Головная боль немного утихает.

– Так в чем дело? Нам нужно развернуться и отвезти тебя домой?

– Звучит, как фраза из фильма, где главный герой болен раком.

– Извини, но это не про тебя. И не про меня, надеюсь. Хотя мигрень та еще.

– Ты достал.

Эйдан достает ему таблетки и воду. В бутылке почти ничего не осталось, но этого хватает для одного глотка.

– Мы вернемся обратно?

– Да, придется.

– И зачем была эта сцена?

– Чтобы ты выпил таблетку?

Дин не спросил, был ли тогда серьезен Эйдан. Голова прошла спустя полчаса, они нашли нужный поворот много раньше.

***

Из часовни выходят несколько человек, они смеются и громко разговаривают, Эйдан действительно рад ветру, тот мешает ему услышать, что именно обсуждают незнакомцы. Дин рядом жует фруктовую жвачку и постоянно зевает.

Он издает эти странные звуки, которые отвлекают Эйдана.

– Не пойдем туда?

– Я не хочу.

Кивнув, Дин осматривается, крутится в левую сторону, умудряясь ни разу не споткнуться.

– Хорошо жить в тех деревнях.

– Чем?

– Спокойно, размеренно.

– Это все равно не для тебя.

Эйдан знает это, Дин знает это. Они ни разу не обсуждали свое будущее в сфере кино. Сейчас, пока есть небольшая передышка, Эйдан собирается сделать все возможное для последующих воспоминаний.

– Тебе нужно постоянно двигаться. Деревня бы просто убила тебя.

– Тебя, получается, тоже?

– Нет, я бы смог уйти. Ты – нет.

Это не больно, не вся правда может ранить. Достав фотоаппарат, Дин ослепляет Эйдана вспышкой и смеется.

Патрик смотрит на них молчаливо, но Эйдан чувствует немой укор, идущий от статуи.

***

В Слив Блум Эйдан подворачивает ногу. Он не говорит ни слова, так что Дин не сразу понимает, что Эйдан начал отставать.

– Давай я помогу, чего ты молчишь.

– Какая разница, до машины еще переть и переть.

– Какой мужественный и самоотверженный парень, посмотрите на него.

Вокруг ни души. То есть, конечно, где-то рядом есть люди, Дин и видел их, между деревьями и вниз по дороге. 

Но в тот конкретный момент они вдвоем.

– И что, понесешь меня на руках?

– Или допинаю, какой вариант тебе больше нравится?

В итоге Эйдан опирается на Дина, изредка подпрыгивая на больной ноге, морщась от боли.

– Просто не дергайся.

– Мне надо покурить.

– Ты скурил всю пачку еще прошлой ночью.

– И у тебя больше не осталось?

У Дина была сигарета, точнее, две. Но Эйдану только дай повод свистнуть курево. 

– Давай так, мы доходим вот до того места и я достаю тебе покурить?

Стоит Эйдану найти стимул поторопиться, как он забывает про подвернутую ногу и начинает идти быстрее самого Дина.

– Спокойно, я не хочу навернуться отсюда.

Эйдан только вздыхает и облокачивается на него сильнее обычного, Дин молчит и думает о том, как долго Эйдан мог бы катиться вниз.

***

На Дине майка Эйдана.

Он просыпается с этой мыслью и достает из джинсов телефон, отвлекаясь хоть на что-то.

– Ты проснулся?

Дин сидит на кровати и лениво жует батончик.

– А ты, ты давно не спишь?

Голос слабый после сна, Эйдан переворачивается на другой бок и чувствует знакомую вибрацию – телефон включился. Никаких новых звонков, никаких сообщений или голосовой почты.

– Мне тоже никто не писал.

– Может, они думают, что мы уже умерли?

– Слишком простой вариант, твоя родня не пустила бы это не самотек.

На Дине майка Эйдана, а сам Эйдан хочет завернуться в одеяло и проспать еще несколько часов. Да, это было бы просто отлично. Дин может носить чью угодно одежду.

_Щелк_.

– Только не это.

– Не мог удержаться.

Упаковка от батончика шуршит.

– Ты собираешься снова заснуть?

Эйдану очень, очень, очень этого хочется, но он откидывает одеяло и быстро встает. Голова несколько секунд кружится.

– Мне надо в душ, хорошо?

– Хочешь кофе?

– Было бы отлично.

В ванной Эйдан разглядывает свои кудри и трет глаза руками, пытаясь хоть немного сбить сонливость.

Дин не оставил ему горячей воды, так что замерзая под душем, Эйдан проклинает все на свете и знает, что точно перехотел спать.

Переодевшись, он выходит в комнату, где на столе стоят две кружки кофе из автомата и рядом с ними лежит шоколадка. Дина нет.

– Это такое извинение за воду, верно?

От того, как Дин жадно затягивается, в животе у Эйдана рождается боль.

– Только если ты простил меня.

– Да, дай мне сигарету.

***

Они находятся между двух тюрем, Дин читал, что местные так называют две снежные горы, но не думал, что люди реально именуют их так, но нет. Все правда. Эйдан смеется над ним и закладывает за ухо сигарету.

Дин делает снимки, смеется за кадром и не замечает ничего вокруг.

Ирландия для него предстает все так же зеленой и невозможно огромной, даже зная, каким большим является остальной мир.

– Ты будешь скучать по этим местам.

– Я уже скучаю.

Эйдан хлопает его по плечу и садится за руль.

– Ничего страшного, мой дом – твой дом.

– Да ты половину городов, если и знал, то уже забыл.

– Но графства я помню все, в этом ты меня не упрекнешь.

Они ничего не делают. Эйдан не заводит мотор, Дин не убирает фотоаппарат.

Их телефоны все еще выключены.

– Мы успеваем?

– Да, некуда торопиться.

Дин слышит именно то, что хотел (и боялся) услышать. Он нажимает на ручку под сидением.

– Ладно, истории про Рассела я уже услышал в достаточном количестве. Тебе есть что рассказать про Ленору?

Машина начинает тихо гудеть, Дин подкладывает руку под голову и смотрит на Эйдана. Его солнцезащитные очки висят на зеркале заднего вида. Волосы не собраны в хвост.

– Да, как раз вспомнил кое-что подходящее...

Пристегиваясь, Эйдан уже начинает смеяться, даря Дину уверенность в том, что история окажется стоящей.

***

_Тебе скоро будет тридцать, чего ты хочешь?_

_Получать удовольствие от работы, знать, что друзья всегда рядом и дом можно найти в любом месте на земле._


End file.
